Rester
by allis-lcw
Summary: Suite direct de la fin de l'épisode 8.14Dependent.


**Disclaimer : **_Law and Order : Special victims unit _ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fait qu'emprunter la série et ses personnages dans un but non lucratif.

L'idée de cette fic ne m'appartient pas non plus entièrement. Je l'ai reprise et modifier à partir de la fic de **Ptite Mac** intitulée **Reprends-moi ou ne me reprends pas…finalement**.

J'ai voulu donner mon avis, réinterprété sa fic (avec accord de l'auteur).

En revanche le résultat final que vous allez lire m'appartient. Donc si vous voulez l'utiliser demandez-le moi avant.

**Spoilers : **épisode 14, saison 8 (Dependent), enfin juste la dernière scène. Parce que je ne révèle vraiment rien d'autre.

**Pairing : **Je pense que l'on peut dire Ellivia quelque part.

Bonne lecture.

Rester

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Kathy le regarda un instant. Elle savait que ça avait été une dure semaine pour lui. Elle savait que le divorce avait été dur pour lui. Elle pouvait le lire facilement sur ses traits tirés. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser à nouveau entrer dans sa vie de cette manière.

« Elliot…Je…je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu aimes ta famille. Ta famille Elliot. Pas moi. »

Il soupira un instant. Perdu. Elle avait raison mais quelle importance. Elle faisait partie de sa famille ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait là pour elle. Toujours.

« Kathy…je… »

« Elliot s'il te plait… »

« J'en ai besoin. »

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de son ex-mari, laissant les agréables souvenirs de leur jeunesse remonter à la surface et l'envahir de toute part. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, pour ses enfants. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser revenir. Ils étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Ce n'était sûrement pas simplement du à son travail qui le rendait absent tout le temps. Il devait y avoir autre chose mais c'était tellement plus simple de ne pas y croire. Tellement plus simple de rejeter la faute sur le travail que sur soi-même.

« Elliot…Je ne peux pas. »

Il baisa la tête et se retourna.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner un instant puis referma la porte derrière elle.

Elliot avait marché jusqu'à l'appartement d'Olivia. Une fois en bas il prit son téléphone portable et l'appela. Il avait besoin de la sentir proche. De savoir qu'elle était là à quelques mètres. C'était rassurant. Il était sur un terrain stable, le plus stable de son existence et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Un peu de stabilité.

La sonnerie retentit dans ses oreilles alors qu'il s'asseyait sur les marches de l'escalier.

« Elliot ? »

« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

« Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je…je viens d'aller voir Kathy et… »

Les mots ne sortirent pas. Ils ne firent que mourir lamentablement dans sa gorge.

« Elliot ? »

« Ouvre la porte s'il te plait. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je suis en bas. Ouvre moi s'il te plait. »

« Okay. »

Il raccrocha. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il lui avait demandé d'ouvrir, de le laisser entrer. Il n'avait pas envie de la laisser voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne le voulait pas. Mais elle était là, si près. Et les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Naturellement.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était assis sur le canapé d'Olivia en face d'elle, une bouteille de bière à la main.

« Pourquoi es-tu allé la voir ? »

« Je…J'ai besoin de ma famille. »

Il avait eu peur de lui dire. Peur de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas si fort. Que lui aussi avait ses faiblesses. Qu'il n'était pas invincible et que quelque part il ne pourrait pas toujours la protéger.

Mais au final c'était beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Elle était là face à lui buvant une gorgée de bière, se contentant de l'écouter et d'être là pour lui. Elle ne le jugeait pas et n'en avait rien à faire qu'il ne puisse pas tout le temps la protéger. Elle était là pour lui.

« Elle a refusé. »

Olivia ne posa même pas la question. Elle connaissait la réponse.

« Oui. »

« Elliot, je suis désolée. »

Elle savait que ces mots ne signifiaient pas grand-chose à cet instant mais elle n'avait rien de mieux à dire. Elle était réellement désolée. Elle connaissait l'importance qu'Elliot accordait à sa famille. C'était la chose la plus importante dans sa vie avec son travail. Il en avait besoin plus que tout mais l'avait perdu. Il ne pouvait plus la rattraper et Olivia était réellement désolée parce qu'elle savait que c'était en partie sa faute.

« Je sais. »

Le silence s'installa et tous deux trouvèrent plus facile de contempler leur bouteille ou la couleur crème du canapé d'Olivia.

Au bout de longues minutes Elliot se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

« Elliot… »

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

« …reste. »

Il ne bougea toujours pas.

Elle venait de lui demander de rester. De ne pas sortir de son appartement.

Il en avait terriblement envie. Il ne voulait pas rester seul ce soir. Le calme de sa maison était insupportable. Il savait qu'il n'y rentrerait pas de toute façon. Il irait sûrement au poste de police, remplir un peu de paperasse, revoir quelques affaires non résolues et peut-être dormir un peu.

Olivia ne bougeait pas non plus. Elle restait assisse sur le canapé avec sa bouteille de bière. Elle ne voulait pas se lever de peur que si elle émettait le moindre son ce moment finirait. Il allait répondre et elle en avait trop peur. Elle ne voulait pas savoir si il allait rester ou partir. Elle voulait juste que ce moment reste à jamais figer. Que plus rien ne bouge. Que plus rien n'existe.

« Olivia… »

Il restait debout à fixer la porte.

« …je… »

« Shhh… »

Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Il se retourna mais resta au même endroit.

Il la fixa durant un instant, lisant tout ce qu'il pouvait dans ses yeux. C'était devenu si facile à présent. Ils n'avaient même plus besoin de se parler. Ils n'avaient besoin que de la présence de l'autre pour tout savoir.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle, s'asseyant à nouveau en douceur sur le canapé comme pour ne pas la déranger.

Il prit sa main libre dans ses siennes ne la lâchant pas du regard.

« Olivia…je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Il avait murmuré ces mots qui avaient été à peine audible comme pour ne pas briser le silence autour d'eux.

« S'il te plait. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, posant sa bière sur la table basse en face du canapé.

« Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. »

Elle s'avança encore un peu, le faisant légèrement basculer sur son dos. Elle posa ensuite sa tête contre son torse ne lâchant toujours pas sa main, et ferma les yeux.

« Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. S'il te plait. »

Les mots n'étaient plus qu'un son vague et incompréhensible qui s'apparentait plus à un souffle qu'à une parole.

Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement, enlevant ses chaussures avec ses pieds pour s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle bougea légèrement suivant le mouvement du corps de son partenaire pour rester blottît le long de son torse.

Il posa une main sur son crâne et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en lui murmurant :

« Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes… »

allis

21h56

19 / 03 /2007

PS : Vous avez vu j'ai réussit à écrire sans même mentionner Casey nulle part J !


End file.
